


take me the way I am

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, tooth achingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of bunny drabbles!





	1. kenny’s new boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> get it? it’s like tangled up in you but...with bunny

Kenny was being shoved uncomfortably into the space in between Stan’s bed and the wall. Cramming four seventeen year old boys into one bed, it seemed, was nearly impossible. 

“Move out of the way, fatass.” Kyle chided. “I can’t see the laptop.” 

“Shut up, Kahl! Quit your complaining, and be quiet. Some of us want to watch this.” 

“Kenny, your foot is touching my leg, and your toes are fucking cold.” 

“I can’t hear the fucking movie!” 

“Why are we even watching this movie again?” Stan whined. “We’ve seen it at least three times.” 

“And who the hell watches Halloween at 3 pm in January?” Kenny asked. 

“I think Cartman is imagining himself as Michael Myers.” Kyle said, looking vaguely concerned. 

“Ay! Jigsaw is way cooler, you guys. Everyone knows that.” 

Stan groaned, shaking his head and shifting away from his friends. 

“No way are we watching that movie again, dude.” He said. 

The other three rolled their eyes, remembering their last attempt to watch it with annoyance. 

“We know, Stan.” Kyle said. “None of us want to watch you puke your guts out for a second time.” 

“I’m the bad guy because I don’t want to watch torture porn?!” 

“It isn’t torture porn, Stan.” Cartman corrected him condescendingly. “It’s art.” 

“You’re so fucking st-“ 

“All of you are fucking stupid.” Kenny said, cutting Stan off before his friends could continue their argument any further. 

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman had quite literally been in his life for as long as he could remember. With all the time they’d spend together, it was only natural that they bickered as much as they did. They were practically brothers, and they fought like it.

“Fuck you, Kenny.” 

“When is Butters coming?” Kenny asked, sliding off of Stan’s bed and standing in front of them. 

His friends developed matching smirks, looking knowingly at him as they shifted to adjust to the room he’d left on the bed.

“Oooooh.” Kyle teased, laughing and leaning into Stan’s shoulder. 

Kenny scoffed. 

“Someone misses his booooyfriend.” Cartman taunted in his insufferable drawl. 

Boyfriend. Kenny’s heart skipped at the word. Ever since Kenny confessed his feelings to him two weeks before, the two had become official. After nearly two years of crushing on him, Kenny was still struggling to adopt the word ‘boyfriend’ into his vocabulary. 

“You guys better not start making out in my room.” Stan said. 

“You can’t keep young love apart, Stan.” Kyle joked dryly.

He started making obnoxious kissing noises in Stan’s ear, and Kenny groaned loudly. 

“Are you guys ever going to grow up?” He asked. “We haven’t even kissed yet.” 

Kyle and the others froze, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Wait, what?” Stan asked. “Dude, are you serious?” 

Kenny frowned, suddenly feeling insecure. 

“Yeah? So what? We’re taking it slow.” 

“It’s been weeks!” Kyle said. “That’s like, molasses slow.” 

“Fuck off, Kyle!”

Kyle opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a new voice before he could. 

“Is this a bad time?” Butters asked from the doorway. “Sorry, Stan. I hope it’s okay that your mom let me in.” 

Kenny felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at Butters. God, he hated his friends for making him picture what it would be like to kiss him right now. 

“It’s fine, Butters.” Stan said indifferently. 

Butters looked relieved, taking a step into the room and immediately focusing his attention on Kenny. Fuck. Standing under his gaze kind of felt like standing under a spotlight. 

“Uh, hi Butters!” He said, aware of how awkwardly over enthusiastic he sounded.” 

“Hey there, Kenny.” 

Butters sounded shy, his cheeks turning pink as he stared at the floor. 

“You look-uh-nice! You look really nice today, Butters. Good...um. Good job with that? With the looking good.” 

“He’s really good at this.” Stan muttered to Cartman and Kyle, causing the both of them to grin. 

“Gee, Ken.” Butters said worriedly. “Are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are turning really red.” 

Behind Kenny, Cartman sputtered out an obnoxious laugh. Butters put a hand on the side of Kenny’s face, smiling sympathetically. 

“Maybe you’re getting a fever, buddy.” He suggested, and Kenny’s heart melted. 

“I don’t think I’m-“ 

Butters swooped in so fast that Kenny didn’t have time to think, planting a quick kiss on his lips and smiling sweetly. If Kenny had been red before, now the problem was ten times worse.

“Holy shit!” Cartman exclaimed, over come with amusement. 

Butters ignored him completely, focusing only on Kenny. 

“Does that make you feel a little better?” He asked softly. 

Kenny nodded. Had that actually just happened? Was he really making himself so nervous about kissing Butters that he almost missed Butters kissing him? 

“Man, should we get you two a room?” Stan said, grinning wickedly. 

Kenny didn’t bother with a response. He just smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make one of these fics for stankyle too lmaooo what are your thoughts


	2. double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shockingly enough, I couldn’t resist inserting Tweek and Craig into a fic that isn’t supposed to be about them

“Hey there, fellas!” Butters said cheerfully, giving Tweek a hug. 

Tweek returned the embrace, seeming to be in great spirits as he beamed at everyone. Next to him, Craig looked less than thrilled. 

Butters and Kenny were meeting them at Tweak Bros coffee shop to hang out, which was completely Tweek and Butters’ idea. They’d gotten close lately in one of the classes they shared, and now they were dragging their boyfriends out for a double date. 

“Hey, Tweek.” Kenny said with a smile. “Hey, Tucker.” 

“Hi. I don’t want to be here.” Craig said simply. 

Kenny laughed, but Tweek looked irritated. He narrowed his eyes, smacking Craig lightly on the arm. 

“Be nice!” 

“Sorry, baby. I’ll try a little harder.” 

“What’s up, Tweek?” Kenny asked casually, punching him lightly on the upper arm in lieu of a handshake. 

“Hey, Kenny.” Tweek said with a somewhat shy smile. “I-um-set out some muffins over at that table if you guys want.” 

Kenny shifted his gaze over to a table in the corner, and resisted the primal urge to salivate upon seeing the baked goods. Tweek’s baking skills were legendary around town. Kenny then scanned the rest of the room, quickly realizing how empty it was. 

“Are you going to have to, like, serve customers while we’re here?” He wondered. 

“Oh!” Tweek said, apparently surprised at the question. “I thought I told Butters, but i guess not. The store isn’t open right now, actually. I just figured this would be a good place to meet.” 

“Well gee, it was awfully nice of you to offer.” Butters said, seeming genuinely touched. “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Craig said, still sounding bored, as they made their way to the table. “Tweek was born to host.” 

“Really?” Tweek asked, sliding into the side of the booth that was farthest from the entrance. “You think I’m a good host?” 

“Of course I do, honey.” 

Tweek smiled adoringly at him, and Craig grabbed his hand under the table. Butters’ face contorted, expressing an emotion Kenny didn’t quite recognize. Huh. That was strange.

As the couples continued to make amiable chatter, Butters only seemed to grow more agitated. A few minutes in, he broke a piece off his muffin and popped it into Kenny’s mouth. Kenny accepted it gladly, rewarding him with a kiss. 

“Aw, you guys are so cute.” Tweek said. 

“Not as cute as us.” Craig muttered matter of fact it. 

Tweek rolled his eyes but latched on to Craig’s arm, leaning all of his weight into him. Craig whispered something to him that Kenny couldn’t hear, but it made Tweek giggle. Butters frowned, cocking his head to the side as he stared at them. 

“You good, babe?” Kenny asked in a low voice. 

He knew that there was no danger of Tweek and Craig overhearing them when they were like this, all wrapped up in each other. It was almost disgustingly cute. 

“They’re...they’re disgustingly cute.” Butters muttered, looking almost confused. 

Butters looked confused a lot of the time, actually, like the world moved just a little to fast for him. Kenny thought it was adorable. 

“What’s the problem, Buttercup?” Kenny whispered. “Are they bothering you?” 

“Well...” Butters trailed off. 

“What is it? You can tell me.” Kenny assured him. 

“Why do they have to be so darn cute all the time?” Butters asked with a pout. “Why, it makes me feel just a little ins-insecure about our relationship.” 

Kenny smiled kindly, running a soothing hand along Butters’ thigh. 

“We’re cuter than they are, Butters. Trust me.” 

“Really?” 

“I promise.” He whispered, letting his warm breath brush against the shell of Butters’ ear. 

He kissed the top of his smaller boyfriend’s head, pulling him in closer. Butters relaxed, humming contentedly. 

“I guess you’re right, Ken.” He said, turning his head to return the favor with a kiss to Kenny’s cheek.” 

Kenny smiled, checking to make sure Tweek and Craig still weren’t listening before sliding his hand further up Butters’ thigh. 

“And I’ll show them just how cute we can be.” He added. 

Butters gasped, causing Tweek and Craig to look up sharply from their conversation. 

“Kenny McCormick!” He scolded. “Behave yourself!” 

Tweek laughed, giving Craig a look, 

“See, Craig? You aren’t the only one who gets that tone of voice when you’re in trouble.” 

Kenny and Butters laughed, as Craig’s cheeks turned just the slightest bit pink with embarrassment. 

As Tweek started off on another tangent, Kenny put his own hand on top of Butters’. He didn’t know how they looked to everyone else, but he thought his relationship was pretty cute. 

Butters laughed at something Tweek said and he snorted, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he giggled uncontrollably. 

Kenny felt butterflies form in his stomach at the image, and he reached up to brush a stray crumb off of his boyfriend’s cheek. Yeah, maybe his relationship was pretty cute. Or maybe staring at such a cute boy just had a way of affecting his bias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me suggestions/leave requests, please!


End file.
